Today many manufacturers are using compression packaging to reduce the size and volume of their packages. A smaller package reduces distribution and shipping costs while providing the same number of products to the consumer. A smaller package also requires less shelf space at a retail store which means that additional packages can be stocked and displayed for sale in a similar size area as was used for the larger size packages. Compression packaging works especially well for absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinent garments, feminine napkins, adult incontinent pads, wet wipes, facial tissue, etc. which normally contain air. Absorbent articles can be compressed to eliminate air within the product as well as to flatten or downsize the actual product. One trade off with a more densely compressed package is that it is usually harder to withdraw the first few articles from the opened package.
Various package designs have been tried to alleviate this problem but most have had only modest in-use success. For absorbent articles in particular, the articles are designed for various age groups. For example, diapers designed for infants and young children normally require a parent or caregiver to remove the article from the package while at the same time restraining the infant or child. This means that sometimes the parent or caregiver has only one hand available to remove the diaper from the package. As for older adults using incontinent pads and undergarments, many suffer from arthritis in their hands and/or poor eyesight and it may be difficult for them to extract a single article from a highly compressed package.
Now a package has been developed that utilizes a unique design that allows the package and articles retained therein to be compressed and still provides for easy removal of the first few articles by the ultimate consumer. The design incorporates an expansion mechanism which allows the package to increase in size and volume before it is actually opened so that each article can be easily removed.